


The Little Princess

by Lady_Jane666



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - NO All Out War, F/M, Fluff, just so much cuteness, new born baby fluff, super cute, sweet dwight, tender moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Jane666/pseuds/Lady_Jane666
Summary: Summery: Dwight x Reader fluff fest – NO All Out War AU- When Negan married Sherry he married his daughter to Dwight as a way to keep his daughter close and as another way to punish Dwight. Soon after their marriage you learn you are pregnant and now you have just given birth to a little girl… and her daddy comes to see her for the first time.





	The Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Dwight always needs more love… I actually have a fic very similar to this started that I keep meaning to polish up… so many fic ideas so little damn time.

Labor is nothing like you remember seeing on those tv shows. There was nothing pretty or glamorous about having your first baby. It took more than a day of being in labor for her to actually arrive just as the rain stopped and the sun peeked from behind the clouds. Dwight missed it, you father sent him out on a run knowing full well you were in the middle of labor. That didn’t matter to your father. He just wanted to remind D who was really in charge.

When your father’s plan to make you miserable by wedding you to Dwight backfired on him and the two of you actually hit things off well and developed something that felt a lot like love even if it wasn’t the old romantic notion of “love”. There was no courtship, just a wedding and being thrust into being a couple. Sex was an easy enough thing to find in common, it was the one perk of the situation that you found early on. The feelings came later and as Negan saw how protective and attentive Dwight grew during your pregnancy. He only put more and more pressure on D to out perform the other members of the inner circle. 

Your father had stopped in shortly after the baby arrived, she was his grandchild after all and one of the few babies to have been born since the world ended. He didn’t stay long, though he seemed far too pleased when he noticed how your new born daughter had a mop of black hair on her little head. He even commented “Thank god she got our side of the family’s looks…” which caused you just to shake your head and tut softly at his unnecessary comment.

No sooner did your father leave and you got your new born settled did Dwight finally return. As he opened the door and peered his head around it trying so hard not to wake the sleeping baby in your arms he had a look of profound disappointment painted across his scared face. “I can’t fucking believe him…” Dwight muttered as he slipped in the room setting his cross bow down by the door as his eyes fell on the tiny bundle in your arms. “I missed the baby being born… I had to hear I had girl over the fucking radio.” You grimince at his words, knowing that had to have been the last way he wanted to find out that you had given birth. Dwight let out a frustrated sigh before walking over to bed finaly when you stretched out your arm beckoning him closer.

“Come see your daughter…” you urged as you patted a space right next to where you were laying propped up. The bed shifted slightly as Dwight sat down. His dirt covered hand pulled the blanket that your daughter was wrapped in away from her face as he leaned down. Taking her in, in all her new baby splendor. “She’s cute..”

“She is very cute.” Dwight said softly not wanting to give the little girl any reason to wake from her peaceful first feeding slumber. “She is a lot smaller than I thought she would be.” Dwight’s voice was filled with so much love you could not help yourself but smile at him.

“Well go wash up and you can hold her…” You instruct and Dwight gives a short nod before he leans in and kisses you first, tenderly on the cheek. Before he leant down and kissed the top of your daughter’s head before walking the short distance to the other side of the room where there was a small sink and bucket of water.

“She seems like a good little baby though… quite…” Dwight noted as he began to wash his hands peering over his shoulder back at you and your daughter as he did so. “I am kinda partial but she also may be the cutest baby I have ever seen..” He chuckled softly as he shook the water off his hands before trying them on a towel that hung on a hook near the sink.

Looking down at your daughter you smiled, she was a beautiful baby. Her perfect little nose, her smooth porcelain skin, her mess of raven curls, and those perfect chubby cheeks. Dwight joined you once more on the bed, the movement of the bed shifting under his weight breaking your concentration on the baby. He looked so egger to hold his daughter, a serine smile played on his lips as he reached out and brushed the back of his hand against the baby’s cheek. “You ready to hold her, Daddy?” You said with coy smile and Dwight nodded.

Besides Carson, no one else had held the baby besides you. As Dwight slipped his arms under her tiny body, lifting her with ease, he cradled her in his arms. He seemed in the joy of the experience. The baby let out a big yawn as her arms wriggled free from the blanket she had been swaddle, raised above her head as she stretched. “What a big yawn from such a itty bitty girl..” Dwight joked and you smiled softly at him as you leaned in and placed a tender kiss on the large burn the covered nearly half of Dwight’s face. He flinched slightly, still uncomfortable whenever you kissed it or brushed your finger tips across it. Turning to you for a moment Dwight had a very serious expression on his face, his eyes full of so much concern. “Do you think it will scare her?”He asked softly.

Almost instantly you shook your head. “Baby, no. You are her Daddy, she won’t care about the damn scar. I don’t care about it.” You reassured as you scooted closer to Dwight resting your head on his shoulder as you peered down at your still sleeping daughter.

Dwight scoffed softly and shook his head. “I don’t get how you don’t care about it…” He muttered as your little girl wrapped her hand around Dwight’s pinkie as he rested his hand on her chest before glancing back at you as he continued. “It’s all anyone sees…”

You shook your head again, knowing full well that was not the truth. “The only reason you have that scar in the first place D is because you are a good man…” Your words had such great conviction as you spoke and Dwight gave you a grateful smile before looking back down at the baby. “When she asks us why you have that scar we are gonna tell her that you got that burn because you tried to save someone you cared about, that you were doing the right thing… and got punished because you are one of the last good men in a world filled of evil ones…”

“So we are going to leave out the part that her grandfather is one that did to me?” Dwight gave a half hearted chuckle as he quipped back and you wanted to laugh but pursed your lips instead. Dwight raised an eyebrow noticing you trying to stifle your amusement all bit if veiled in some level of disapproval. “Don’t act like that’s not going to be an odd conversation (y/n).”

Dwight had a valid point. Your sweet little girl had quite the twisted family tree. You let a long sigh as leaned away from Dwight, slowly easing yourself back against the pillows once more. “Well… it can’t be too hard.” You started with a small chuckle. “Your daddy, was married to one of your god knows how many grandmas… but daddy and grandma ran away because your granddad is a crazy dictator and wanted to marry your grandma’s sister…who didn’t want to marry granddad…” Dwight just shook his head and looked almost pained as you rattled off what was only the start of how your little miracle had come to be.

“How about we just tell her I thought you were hot and I got the scar being all heroic, we can say I rescued some puppies or something…” As explained his idea on how to explain your history to your child you could not help but laugh, this time loud enough that it woke your daughter from her slumber. Dwight stood up from the bed as soon as she started to cry, bouncing her ever so slightly in his arms as he began to pace the room. “What did your mama do?” Dwight teased playfully in a soft, sing-song voice as he gazed lovingly down at your daughter who was still fussing. “Did mama wake my little princess up… that mean, mean mama…” Dwight continued in the same manner.

Shaking you head as you rested your hands on your still swollen belly you tisk softly. “Well if Daddy didn’t say such funny things, mama wouldn’t have laugh.” You quipped back in an equally as playful manner. Your daughter was finding none of this ideal chatter nearly as amusing as your and Dwight were. She was quite displeased in face, still crying loudly in spite of her father’s best efforts to calm her.

Her little chubby cheeks were turning crimson with her cries and Dwight was starting to lose his nerve as he started to return to where you were relaxing on the bed. “Babe…” Dwight said almost helplessly as he leaned down and placed your daughter back in your arms.

“And here you just said she was such a good baby..” You chuckled as you began to sway with the newborn in your arms. “Oh my sweet girl has had such a tough day, I know..” You coo softly as you leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. It took quite some time to settle her back down, she needed her diaper changed and fed again before she was once more comfortably asleep. This time though Dwight had placed her in her bassinet so she could rest fairly undisturbed.

He didn’t waste much before kicking his boots off and climbing into bed with you. Still wearing his jeans. His arms wrapped around your shoulder as he settled in next to you. “We made her…” He said with a little laugh. “I missed her being born…” His voice sounding much more mournful as he spoke the second time.

“I will never forgive him for that.” Your voice revealing more bitterness than you were expecting it to as you spoke. “He knew I was close to having her and the Hilltop is so far…” You grumbled and Dwight shushed you softly as he cupped your cheek.

“What was going to do? Say no?” Dwight asked in earnest. “If I said no do you really think I would be sitting here right now?” You shook your head quickly and Dwight gave you cautious nod.

After a long, slightly awkward silence you lifted your head from Dwight’s shoulder and got a very serious expression on your face as you nodded towards your sleeping baby. “She needs a name.” You said simply and Dwight gave a clueless shrug.

“What do I know about what to call a little girl?” Dwight shook his head as he settled back on the bed. You felt like he needed to give himself more credit because when you were talking baby names several weeks ago in preparation for the baby’s arrival, he had come up with your favorite name.

Smirking softly you rested your hand on his chest as you began to speak. “Didn’t you like Zoey?” You asked softly and Dwight looked almost surprised when you remembered the one name for a little girl that he really like.  He gave a little nod but stayed silent, watching you intently as you glanced towards the bassinet. “I like Zoey, I think it’s a cute little name for a little girl…”

A smirk grew across Dwight’s lips as he gazed lovingly down at you. His hand pushing your hair off your cheek as he leaned in and pressed his lips against yours. As you shared a tender and loving kiss a sense of peace washed over you and you felt like all was going to work out in the end for your little family. Breaking the kiss as he smoothed your hair once more Dwight smirked. “I think it’s perfect…” His voice was barely more than a whisper but was filled with so much love and devotion. “but I am still going to call her my little princess… because that’s what she is.” You smirked before laughing resting your head back on his shoulder and gazing towards where the new named Zoey slept.

“She kinda is if you think about it… my dad is kinda the King… I’m a Princess…” You said with a laugh and you could feel Dwight shaking his head as he laughed softly. “That would make her the little princess… so it’s a fitting title.” Dwight just laughs at your little joke and wraps his arms tightly around and you two lay like that just holding each other and looking at the little life that you had created as you drifted off to sleep, but with a newborn you knew it was only a matter of time before the sleeping princess woke, demanding her parents love and affection, which both you and Dwight were more than happy to give.


End file.
